Repeated History
by thatRandomGrl
Summary: Years later, the memory of his death still haunts him. This time, Joker won't let him get away...this time, Joker will make him pay for ruining his greatest punchline after coming back from the dead. Rated Teen for Jason's and Damian's sudden language outbursts.
1. Reoccurring Nightmare

**Repeated History**

**Chapter 1: Reoccurring Nightmare**

_The beatings of the crowbar bruised every ounce of my body. All of the happiness in my being was ripped out by the painful whacks the piece of metal. The sounds of his bone chilling cackles filled the empty warehouse as he taunted and abused me. My vision started to blur as my body went numb. I stared at the ground to find the floor painted red with my blood. I was unable to breathe due to a punctured lung, and the wind was knocked out of me. I stared at the locked door when beeping sounded. The countdown of the clock was brought to my attention. It started getting faster…and faster. It wouldn't stop!_

Jason opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm. He was in his apartment again…away from the Joker and _far_ from Wayne Mansion. The nightmare has haunted him for many years now, and still does, today. _6pm_ the clock read. Jason caught his breath as he sat up in his ratty, torn up bed. Jason sighed as his eyes panned around the small room.

"Time to go to work…" he said with the slightest bit of enthusiasm. He got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom where he laid the same suit he had on the other night. He threw on his biker jacket, mask and combat boots and headed out his back door which hid a motorcycle. He hopped on, put on his Red Hood helmet and drove to the streets of Gotham. He scanned the alley ways for muggings and illegal drug dealing.

After about an hour of searching Gotham for its scum, he came across Golden Boy, Replacement and the _Demon_ Spawn…_what a team_…

They were surrounding another empty Warehouse-_there seems to be a lot of those in Gotham_- using their night vision goggles to track the place.

As Jason drove by the team, Nightwing spotted Jason. He put down his night vision goggles and jumped off the building he was on top of, did a quadruple somersault and landed right in front of Jason's bike. Jason exhaled.

"What do _you_ want?" Jason said, even though he really didn't care.

"Joker's in there…" the eldest brother pointed to the Warehouse, "Thought we could use your help."

Jason looked at his first Replacement, at "it" meaning Damian, and back at Golden Boy.

"Sorry, I got other plans." Jason said, rejecting the chance to finally get full revenge on the man- no, Monster- that killed him.

"Where's the old man?" Jason said with a smirk hidden under his hood.

"Trying to stop Talia and her league of Shadows." Nightwing answered without hesitation.

"How does the kid feel about this?" Jason said sarcastically, leaning his elbows on his motorcycle handles, mimicking a teenage girl trying to get the latest gossip. His brother looked at him as he joked around.

"He won't talk about it…" Nightwing answered. Jason began to get tired of these games.

"Look, as much as I'd rather NOT help you…I'm still not helping you…you look like you have things under control." Jason began to start his motorcycle back up. He walked it passed Golden boy, then stopped for a moment.

Then again, I never DID get to finish my little punishment I had for him…maybe I _should_ help." Jason said. A sly smile began to form on the assassin's face. He wheeled his bike into an alley way and covered it with cut up branches and bushes. He casually walked up to Nightwing, ready to take down the persona he took after. Dick held his hand out to Jason's chest. Jason huffed.

"What?" he said throwing his arms up mid-way to his hips.

"No killing." Nightwing ordered. Jason threw his head back and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to use then?" Jason questioned.

"Try your fists…" Nightwing said. He walked away from his red masked brother. Jason began to shake from anger. He pointed his gun at his older brother, tempting himself to do it. He held it there for a second, and then pulled back, restraining himself.

_He's your brother, for God's sake! Put the freaking gun DOWN_! His mind shouted. He did what his mind told him and followed his older brother to the roof top.

"One of these days…" Jason murmured under his breath. They grappled up to the roof together and crouched down to look at the building. Dick handed Jason an ear piece, and gestured him to move to the building on the opposite end, completely surround the building. As Jason did was he was told, the Demon Spawn's voice came on, talking to Nightwing.

"You invited _Todd_ to help us _too_? Are we not _strong_ enough to handle the clown and his girlfriend ourselves?" Damian said, not so happily.

"Good to see you too, baby bird…" Jason said sarcastically. He could hear Damian exhale heavily.

"So what's the plan, Nightwing?" Red Robin, also known as Tim Drake, Jason's replacement asked.

"Okay…first we'll-

Static overcame Jason's ear piece

"Nightwing? You there?" Jason whispered into the ear piece.

"Hello?" Jason said again.

"HELLOO second Boy Blunder! I've been expecting you for some time now! It's been too long!" a familiar voice took over the ear piece. Jason's blood began to boil as he realized who the voice belonged to. The voice he heard so many years ago from his last moments as Robin.

"**What do you want?**" Jason's voice was full of morbidity as he listened to the clown that took over the signal.

"Aw! Don't you miss your old friend? I know I've missed you!" the clown taunted. "Anyway, I see you on the roof top and Harley and I just wanted to say that we are ready for your arrival." The grin was unmistakably heard in his voice. Jason looked at the Warehouse and faintly saw a purple and green figure waving back at him. His heart began to race as he noticed the clown.

"Welp! See you all inside!" the Joker sang, "**I'm looking forward to it…**" the connection with the Joker disconnected and went back to the conversation with Nightwing.

"-and then we'll take them down." Nightwing finished. Jason never heard the conversation, nor did he care what Dick had to say about the plan. Jason stood up and leaped down to the Warehouse below.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nightwing shouted through the ear piece. Jason through the earpiece out of his ear and walked into the building through the door that lead to the roof. He swiftly, but quietly move his way down the narrow hallway of stairs.

The door on the second floor was unlocked. Without consulting with his common sense, he walked in, armed with his gun.

"SURPRISE!" Harley Quinn shouted as she connected her mallet with Jason's face. The Red Hood helmet cracked and he fell to the ground. His ears filled with hysterical cackles. His eyes began to get heavy, and the last thing he remembered was falling to the ground and seeing a blurred image of a purple and green clown and red and black Harlequin. His groan was the last thing he heard before his vision went black.


	2. Failed Revenge

**Repeated History**

**Chapter 2:Failed Revenge**

The masked eyes of Jason Todd opened to a sore pain running up and down his body. He noticed the immobility of his arms and feet. In the distance, he heard the faint laughter that had always haunted his nightmares.

Jason struggled with the rope tied around his body. Every time he moved a muscle, a shock of pain rippled throughout his body. He grunted as he shimmied his body to try to get out of the ropes. But it was no use.

"Oh, you're finally up, I see!" Harley Quinn sang in her thick, fake accent. She was lying down on her stomach on two chairs that were pushed together. She held her white painted face up with her hands as she looked down at the Red Hood.

"Sweetums! Boy Blunder number two is up!" Harley sang to the Joker. The Joker slowly walked over, keeping his eye on Jason. The clown began to giggle again as Jason watched his every move.

"Oh, this brings back so many memories…you…me…hmm…but what's missing?" he scratched his chin pretending to think. Joker gasped. "Oh, THAT'S right! Our old friend Mr. Crowbar!" Joker pulled out a metal object and displayed it to his victim. As Joker had before, he readied his stance to abuse Jason once again. However, this time, Jason knew better. He swung his feet across the floor knocking Joker down to the floor with him. With all the strength Jason still had, he broke the ropes that were ties around his body and hopped on top of Joker.

"WOAH! I guess it's not just BATSY that has the _hots_ for me! Would you want to take it to the bedroom?" the Joker cackled. Jason reached for his pockets that held his guns. As he felt around he realized they were nowhere in his pocket.

_Try using your fists…_ the words of Dick circled in his mind. He pulled back his hand and clenched it into a fist. Before he was able to hit the clown, he heard the cock of the gun. Without turning around, he knew Joker's hench wench probably had the barrow of the gun in the back of his head. With the Red Hood being distracted, the Joker knocked the wind out of him. Jason lost his balance and landed on top of the Joker. Harley struggled to pull Jason off of her Clown Prince as he laid there.

"Why are you doing this?" Jason asked once he was finally able to catch his breath.

"Hmm…what happened last time? There was a quarrel between you and bats, you got me when I thought I had you, you disappeared when the building crashed…OH YEAH! **YOU ruined one of my greatest Punch-lines ever." **Joker reminded. "I only thought it was necessary to get rid of YOU to replace my missing work!"

"There's no way you'll get away with this…Nightwing and the rest are right outside!" Jason shouted

"Wrong again!" Joker corrected. The clown then walked over to a monitor and brought it to Jason who was now barely on his feet.

"As you can see, they're on the other side of town, only with 5 more minutes to live!" Joker laughed. Jason looked at the monitor watching the three of them hang upside down over a vat of chemicals. He gasped quietly as he noticed the horrid picture. An anger Jason thought he never had before had suddenly burst forth.

Jason ran after Harley and grabbed her by her jester hat. She dropped the Red Hood's gun she had in her hand as Jason pulled her into a headlock. He reached down and quickly picked up his gun and pointed it at her temple. Joker looked at him with a look of both fear and anger. No one has ever threatened him through Harley like that, nor did they ever succeed in getting away (except for Batman). Jason stared at Joker as he slowly back up to the door. When he had reached the door, he took off his Red Hood, still having his mask on, pressed his lips hard against Harley and pushed her into Joker enabling him to get away.

Jason ran up the stairs to where he had come in at. Two henchmen stood there guarding the door. Without hesitation, Jason took out his guns and shot them both right in between their eyes. As they fell to the ground, Jason kicked open the door and ran off the roof, jumping down, landing next to his bike. He started the Motorcycle as quickly as he could and headed towards Ace Chemicals.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Dick Grayson opened his eyes feeling as if his world had turned upside down…literally. He groaned from the dizziness that automatically overcame him from being hung upside down.

"Robin?" he looked at Damian, then looked to the other side finding Tim next to him as well.

"Red?" he addressed Tim. Both of them began to wake up as well.

"Where are we?" Damian wondered. He looked to the other side of Dick. "UGH! And WHY am I touching _Drake_?" he shouted.

"SHUSH, you nimwad!" Tim shouted back noticing how Damian had called him by his actual name.

"I suspect we're in Ace Chemicals…" Dick said, remembering the way the place had looked like.

"…Without our belts…" Tim confirmed, feeling his hip area where his should be.

"DUH! No shit, Sherlock!" Damian spat at Tim.

"DUDE! Language!" Dick corrected his brother. Damian fell quiet, trying to shift away from Tim as much as he could.

"Now, does anyone remember what was happening?" Dick asked his brothers. Tim thought for a second.

"I remember you explaining the plan we had to go into Joker's hideout…then Red Hood went bonkers and completely disregarded what you said…then I don't know about you, but I felt a horrible pain in my head before I went out." Tim explained his story.

"So, obviously, Joker's behind this…" Dick confirmed. Moments later, the three of them heard someone barge into the room. They looked to where the noise was coming from to find Red Hood coming up the stairs to release the chord.

"Nice of you to join us, Hood…" Damian complained. As Jason reached for the lever to bring his brothers to safety, the sound of a gun went off. Dick looked over to his brother once more to find him lying on the ground unconscious right next to the lever.


	3. Backfire

**Repeated History**

**Chapter 3: Backfire**

"HOOD!" Dick shouted as he looked at the limp body next to the lever. Damian and Tim were also staring at their brother as he lay lifeless on the ground. In the distance, maniacal laughing began to sound. As the sound of footsteps had gotten closer, the laughing had gotten louder and louder.

Dick looked over to find a purple and green clown coming up the walkway where Jason was laying. In his hand was a recently used gun. Dick's terrified, and shocking look on his face had instantly turned into a face of white rage. He grated his teeth together as Joker had gotten closer to Red Hood.

"Touch him, and I'll END you!" Nightwing shouted at the Joker. The Joker's maniacal laugh turned into something hysterical.

"My dear boy," The Joker chuckled, "if I don't remember correctly, YOU and your Boy Blunder team do NOT kill!"

Nightwing was quietly planning out his next move to this scenario as the joker crazily giggled once more.

"Now that I have one down**, I have three more to go…"** Said joker in a morbid tone. He pointed the loaded gun at the rest of the team that was hanging upside down.

Before Joker could pulled the trigger, Jason arose from ground and grabbed him from behind.

"Hood?" Red Robin questioned as Jason pulled the clown to the ground. The Joker's usual happy smile turned into a look of panic and anger.

"Why can't any of you just stay dead?!" Joker shouted as Jason had gotten on top of him as he had before.

"Because," Red Hood answered, "We were trained by Batman."

Just as before, Jason heard his gun being held against his head. Before taking the Joker out, Jason quickly turned around and twisted Harley's hand, forcing her to drop the gun. She screamed in pain as she heard the bones in her wrist crack. Still holding on to her hand, Red Hood jabbed his leg into her abdomen sending her flying backwards. Knowing she was down for the moment, Jason went back to the Joker.

"HEY! No one pushes around Harley, BUT me!" he yelled at Red Hood.

"Yeah!" Harley agreed. Jason walked over to Harley ready to knock her out cold. She began to back away as an abused puppy would.

As Jason beagn to get distracted with Harley, Joker came up behind him and forced him into a headlock. The Joker's bony arm wrapped around Jason's neck barely letting air run through his lungs.

"Now's the best time to swing out of here, Nightwing!" Tim said. At this time, Dick took out a knife he always had hidden in his sleeve. He slashed through the ropes once releasing him and his brothers. As they all glided to safety, Nightwing tackled the Joker, releasing his grip around Jason's neck. Red Hood fell to the floor gasping for air as he watched Nightwing continuously punch the Joker in the head.

"NO, NO! PLEASE! THAT'S ENOUGH! I SURRENDER!" The Joker pleaded. Nightwing suddenly stopped his punching spree. He picked himself off the floor and took out his electric batons. As the Joker began his insane laughter again, Nightwing sent the batons on top of his stomach, sending the volts of electricity throughout the Joker's body. As Nightwing put them away, Joker went out cold.

"NO!" Harley shouted as she observed the whole thing. She ran up to the Joker who was left unconscious of the police. She directed her attention towards Jason, tears welling up in her eyes. He stood up and walked over to him. Jason stood there as he watched her every move.

She suddenly raised her hand ready to slap him. Before her hand connected with his face, he blocked her gloved hand and cuffed it with the other. With him busy locking up her one hand, she quickly took the other and sent it across his face.

"That was for harassing me!" she explained. Jason, still holding her cuffed hand, held his face with his other hand. Harley then jabbed him in the stomach with her knee.

"And THAT was for hurtin' Mistah J.!" she yelled.

He took both of his hands and wrapped them around his stomach. Harley back flipped out of the way and turned around to face the door to try to escape. Little did she know, Red Robin was standing right there with his arms crossed. She gasped when she saw him. He playfully waved at her, in a mocking way. She tried to back away but was sent to the ground by a punch to the head from Tim. Still trying to fight, she began to get up, but before she was able to stand up, Damian pounced on her from behind and placed the hand cuffs on her once more. As she was unable to get herself back up from the ground, both Tim and Damian picked her up and threw her next to her unconscious boyfriend.

"Me and Mistah J. will get you Bird Brains one day! You'll see!" Harley yelled.

"Should we have knocked her out too?" Tim asked Dick.

"For once, you just had a great idea!" Damian congratulated. He walked up to Harley and connected his fist with her forehead.

"That'll teach you to shut up once in a while _bitch_!" Damian smart mouthed.

"LANGUAGE!" Dick yelled once again.

"Lighten up, Nightwing! You know she deserved it!" Damian talked back. Dick pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. Damian rolled his eyes and heavily exhaled.

"Sorry…" he said, not meaning it.

"so anyway, how did you know we were here?" Dick asked Jason.

"I recognized the vat of chemicals you were dangling over." Jason explained, "When I woke up from being unconscious, Joker showed me a monitor that had showed you three and said you only had five minutes to live. Thankfully I was able to get here on time and save you damsels in distress."

Dick sighed at Jason's cocky remark.

"And you...survived Joker's shot...how?" Tim questioned. Jason opened his biker jacket revealing a bullet proof vest underneath.

"When you're planning on shooting guns, might as well protect yourself from anyone else firing back at you..." Jason remarked. Dick smiled at him relieved that his brother was okay. He playfully punched Jason in the shoulder.

"I guess we should take out the trash now?" Jason suggested, referencing the two unconscious clowns on the ground. The four of them, then picked up the two and headed out of Ace Chemicals to send them back to Arkham once more.

_**A/N: and that was the last chapter! i would like to thank all of you who supported this piece. i'd especially loike to thank HollyKnight for giving me this great idea! i'm so glad that you all liked his story as much as i liked writing it for you! so again! Thanks to everyone who supported these three chapters and i hope you all have a great day! if YOU have any story ideas for me, just PM me and i'll see what i can do with your idea! **_


End file.
